sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charismatic Wrestling Classics
Die Charismatic Wrestling Classics sind ein aktuell bei Ignition aktives Tag Team, bestehend aus Christian und Jamar Shipman. Die beiden konnten 2016 beinahe den Rekord für die längste Regentschaft mit den SAW World Tag Team Titles brechen. Historie Die beiden fehdeten seit dem Debüt von Jamar Shipman und dem Comeback von Christian miteinander. Christian verlor ihr erstes Match gegeneinander und spielte sich fortan als Jamars Manager auf. Der lehnte dies vehement ab. Nach mehreren Einmischungen in seine Karriere und vielen Aufforderungen dies zu unterlassen wurden die beiden wieder handgreiflich. Dabei zerstörten sie den Cateringbereich und mussten daher bei Checks & Balances, widerwillig, zusammen in einem Tables-Match gegen Big, Bad & Dangerous antreten, was sie auch verloren. Christian fand, dass die beide trotzdem sehr gut harmonierten und rief sie fortan als Tag-Team aus, sehr zum Missfallen von Jamar. Bald legten sich die Prime Time Players mit ihnen an und tatsächlich konnten sie das Match gegen Titus O'Neil und Shelton Benjamin für sich entscheiden. In der darauffolgenden Show wurde das Team von Christian offiziell als "Charismatic Wrestling Classics" vorgestellt. Einige Wochen, die vor allem von Streitereien um die gemeinsame Kabine geprägt waren, vergingen. Dann wurde Jamar nach einem gewonnenen Match gegen Mostly Awesome Duo von Eric Young attackiert. Infolge dessen kam Michael Elgin auf Christian zu und bat um Hilfe bei der Kontrolle seines Partners. Christian willigte ein, ihm zu helfen, hatte aber natürlich Hintergedanken. Elgin und Young kamen jedoch dahinter und prügelten Christian ins Krankenhaus. Nach diesen Attacken kehrte Christian schließlich zurück und raufte sich mit Jamar zusammen. Die beiden wollten ein Match gegen MAD, doch diese lehnten ab. Nach Judgment Day setzte der GM Delta Romeo jedoch ein Contenders-Match der beiden Teams an, was die Charismatic Wrestling Classics für sich entscheiden konnten. Erster Titelkampf Mittlerweile konnten sich The Street Kings die Titel holen, zwischen denen es auch ordentlich kriselte. Das wurde für CWC zum Aufhänger und sie provozierten die Champions. Diese wurden zwar wütend, wollten aber nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Beim King of the Ring standen sich die beiden Parteien dann gegenüber und nach dem Unprettier von Christian konnten sich die Charismatic Wrestling Classics die Titel sichern. Titelregentschaft Da die Prime Time Players kurz vor Summerslam die Street Kings in einem Non-Title-Match ebenfalls besiegen konnten, wurden diese zu den ersten Herausforderern auf die Titel. Allerdings mischten auch die Wyatts mit, da PTP mit ihnen einige Problemchen hatte. So wurde zum Beispiel Yokozuna immer mehr in Richtung Wyatt Family gezogen. CWC ließen sie walten, wurden aber doch immer wieder in Prügeleien der beiden Parteien verwickelt. Beim Titelmatch spielte dann Christian all seine Routine aus: Jamar begann als offizieller Mann doch Christian betrat den Ring und verließ ihn auch nach mehrmaligen Aufforderungen durch den Referee nicht. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als CWC zu disqualifizieren. PTP hatte somit, ohnen einen einzigen Move, das Match gewonnen, CWC behielten aber klarerweise die Titel. Die Prime Time Players bekamen allerdings noch eine Chance. Dieses Mal bei ReBorn, nach der Sommerpause. Und das Match war No-DQ. Hier musste CWC alles aufbieten doch nach einem harten Kampf entschied Christian mit einem Pin gegen Titus das Match für sich und verteidigte so den Titel. Die nächsten Anwärter ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Der The New Day schickte sich an, CWC zu besiegen, die sich mittlerweile als Leader der Tag-Team-Division sahen und der Division zu neuem Glanz verhelfen wollten. Daher wurde ein Nichtangriffspakt mit den neuen Contendern vereinbart. Beide Teams heuerten mit den Funky Monkeys und den Villains by Nature jedoch andere Tag-Teams an um den jeweils anderen zu attackieren. Das ging gehörig nach hinten los, denn beide rochen Lunte. Beim Titelmatch wurde CWC vom extrem aggressiv kämpfenden New Day überrascht. Kofi und Xavier dominierten und das Geschehen verlagerte sich nach draußen. Jamar musste eine harte Aktion nach der anderen von Kofi einstecken und rührte sich nicht mehr. Gerade als Kofi Jamar zurück in den Ring rollen wollte, denn der Referee war schon bei 8 angelangt, griff Christian ein und warf Kofi hinein. Der Ringrichter zählte Jamar aus, New Day gewann, doch CWC sicherten sich wieder einmal die Titel. Xavier forderte daraufhin ein Rematch doch Christian verwies auf das bereits angesetzte No1-Contender Match. In diesem konnten sich die Funky Monkeys durchsetzen. Die ehemaligen Indy-Ikonen forderten daraufhin die Champions heraus. Diese nahmen an, erinnerten sie jedoch daran, dass es bei Ignition nicht darum gehe, was man in Indy-Ligen erreicht hat, sondern darum, wie man sich im Ring anstellt. Die Quittung dafür bekam man beim Royal Rumble als man die Titel an die Funky Monkeys verlor. Nach den Titeln Nach dem Verlust der Titel kriselte es wieder zwischen den beiden. Außerdem mussten sie sich mit Blake und Murphy herumschlagen, die erst Jamar bei einer Aussprache mit Christian im Restaurant attackierten und eine Woche später Christians Gesicht mit einem Laufband bekannt machten. Erfolge * 1x SAW World Tag Team ChampionsKategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:Reale Tag Teams